Since their inception in 1983, the Mechanics of Hearing Workshops have provided the primary forum for presenting, debating, and sparking advances in the fields of auditory biomechanics and biophysics. The 11th Workshop will be held in the summer of 2011 on the campus of Williams College in Williamstown, Massachusetts. Workshop topics will span auditory biophysics at the molecular, cellular and system levels, and both experimental and theoretical approaches. The Workshop aims to synthesize new results in this rapidly progressing, multi-disciplinary research area, establish new research goals and collaborative projects, attract new talent to the field, and disseminate knowledge to the broader community. For graduate and post-doctoral students the workshop will offer an invaluable opportunity to discuss their work, develop new ideas, and absorb the practice and sociology of science. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The peripheral auditory system is the site responsible for most forms of deafness, which is the most common and socially isolating form of sensory impairment. The World Health Organization estimates that 280 million people worldwide have moderate to profound hearing loss. The physiological bases for most forms of deafness are incompletely understood and cannot yet be averted or reversed. Obtaining a deeper scientific understanding of peripheral auditory function therefore remains critical to reducing the devastating impact of hearing loss on both individuals and society.